Shattered Beyond Repair
by Dana1
Summary: (Chapter 6 is up!) A blown spot leaves one brother seriously injured and the other one feeling very guilty.
1. Trust Me

Title: Shattered Beyond Repair  
Author: Dana  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Injured character and that's it.  
Summary: A blown spot leaves one brother seriously injured and the other one feeling very guilty.  
Author's Notes: Surprisingly enough I don't even like the Hardyz! But I'm putting that behind me enough to write this. I can do it! I don't write slash or incest. Romance usually gets a backburner and I don't like OC's in wrestling.  
Second author's note: This is in the wrestling is not real realm. I did think of doing that it in the wrestling is real realm but nah. Anyway, I changed things around because I wanted to.  
Time frame: In the very near future.  
Disclaimer: WWE owns the WWF and all it's lovely characters. I'll take Juvi though ;).  
  
Notes for this chapter: A super power bomb is one from the top rope of course. I saw Benoit do one against El Samurai (I think that's what his tights said). But this is different slightly. Somehow it just didn't seem so 'extreme' (no pun intended). Oh and please, feel free to criticize the way I write the Hardyz constructively. No 'I can't believe you did that.' Just let me know if my characterization seems off.  
  
Trust Me  
  
Matt Hardy watched his brother have his arms painted. This was his first night back on RAW. It had taken awhile to convince Vince to let him be on RAW. Smackdown got Chris Jericho and Batista while RAW got Matt and Chris Benoit. Chris Benoit was for a Four Horsemen angle.  
  
Matt and Jeff had a match tonight against each other. Matt was a bit nervous about one of the spots he and Jeff had been working on. Sometimes it worked right and sometimes it didn't. It was a super power bomb off a ladder onto the announcing table, which had been reinforced tonight. Jeff didn't usually do moves like that but Dean Malenko had suggested it. And it had been working the last few times they had attempted it but then again when they missed Matt only landed on a soft mat.   
  
The first thing Matt had noticed when he got to the arena today was that ringside was missing mats. He went up to Hunter Hearst Helmsley and asked where they were and he said he didn't know. Someone had forgotten to bring the mats with the ring.   
  
"Relax Matt. We've done this spot a million times. They have packing peanuts under the announce table to cushion your fall." Jeff tried to reassure his older brother.  
  
"Yeah but there's no mat to cushion it if you miss."   
  
"Nothing will happen. Trust me!" He begged.  
  
Somehow, Matt couldn't reply to that. He just hoped it worked this time.  
  
***  
"You ready?" Jeff whispered during the match later. They had been wrestling about four minutes and it was time for the spot.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Matt said as he got into position.   
  
"One...two...three." Jeff said as he picked his brother up. He jumped. His foot slipped and he crashed down on the apron and then slid to the arena floor.  
  
Matt on the other hand slid out of his grasp and fell headfirst onto the floor. His head bounced on the cement floor and he sank into unconsciousness not far from where his brother had landed.  
  
Directly in front of where the Hardyz landed, Jerry Lawler, sans headset, was screaming for an EMT.   
  
Ross was trying to relay to the fans at home what just happened. "My God his head bounced on the cement floor! He could have broken his neck! Fans this was not supposed to happen! We have to go to a commercial! Don't go anywhere!" He said and RAW went to a commercial. 


	2. Baby Mine

Notes: I screwed up the move's name last chapter. It's called an Avalanche Style Power Bomb (Thanks to Tony). This chapter starts out during the match before. Can't forget the girlfriend. Er or maybe not ;). I decided to use their real names since it's based in reality. I'll let you know if it changes. Little less known real names: Lisa Marie is Victoria. Names were checked at Altered Perception. Oh and of course when it says Paul I do mean Paul Levesque.  
  
Baby Mine  
  
"Hey Amy." A voice said from behind Amy Dumas AKA Lita. She turned around to see Michael Hickenbottom who was better known as Shawn Michaels.  
  
"Hi Michael." She said turning back to watching the match. She was happy her boyfriend Matt was on RAW because she now could spend more time with him.  
  
"Are they going to do that spot? Paul was telling me earlier that Matt's afraid of doing it."  
  
"I think so. Jeff talked him into doing it." She held her breath as the Hardy's got into position. She had seen it done in practice, it hadn't gone well, and that was with mats. She knew Matt was worried about it. She just hoped Jeff was right.  
  
Her heart almost stopped beating when she saw Jeff slip and Matt fall.  
  
"Oh my god!" A voice said from somewhere behind them. Amy didn't care who it was. She ran through the curtain as fast as she could. She could care less if she was breaking kayfabe. She had to be there with Matt.  
  
When she got to ringside, she couldn't even see Matt and Jeff. The people that were ringside surrounded them. She tried to squeeze through but an EMT gently pushed her away.   
  
"I'm sorry miss. We need to get in there."  
  
"Come on Amy let them through." Jim Ross said.   
  
"I need to be with Matt!" She said to Jim.   
  
"I know. But the EMT's need to be there more."  
  
She reluctantly stood back. She couldn't even see what was going on. The wrestlers parted to let the stretcher out. Matt was lying on it strapped down unconscious with a neck brace. She followed the stretcher to the ambulance.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. No room." That was when she saw Jeff being helped into the back of the ambulance. He was limping very noticeably.  
  
"Amy I'll give you a ride." Lisa Marie volunteered.  
  
"Thanks Lisa Marie."   
  
Lisa Marie went off to tell Paul and Mike Manna about where she was going. They told her they could easily change the segment she was doing with Mike tonight.   
  
Amy stood waiting her mind still seeing Matt lying on the gurney. The memory of when she had broken her own neck while filming Dark Angel still fresh in her mind. She hoped Matt hadn't broken his neck.  
  
"You ready to go Amy?" Lisa Marie asked.  
  
She nodded. They walked to the car. The drive to Mercy Hospital in Charlotte wasn't that long from the arena. But Amy took the time to think about the night before.   
  
They had arrived in Charlotte late in the evening and went to get something to eat. The conversation touched just about everything including Matt's worries about the match the next night. But then the conversation changed.  
  
"It feels good to be close to home." Matt said while they were waiting for their desert to arrive.  
  
"Yeah I bet it does."  
  
"You ever thought of settling here?"  
  
"What?" Amy was slightly confused.  
  
"With me."  
  
"Matt Hardy are you proposing?" Amy asked.  
  
He blushed slightly. "Maybe."  
  
"Well if you are, the answer is yes."  
  
"Amy?" We are here." Lisa Marie said bringing her out of her thoughts. It was time to check on her fiance. 


	3. Take Back the Night

Take Back the Night  
  
"You want me to go in with you?" Lisa Marie asked.   
  
"No Lisa Marie you can go. Thanks anyway."  
  
"You call and give us an update okay?"  
  
"I will. Thanks for the ride." Amy said and got out of the car. She walked into the hospital and up to a nurse behind a desk. "Someone was brought in here from Charlotte Coliseum. Matt Hardy?"  
  
She looked at a list. "He's being examined right now. You can sit in the waiting room and wait. Are you family?"  
  
"Fiancée. Do you happen to know anything about his brother who was brought in at the same time? Jeff Hardy?"  
  
"He's also being examined. I can't tell you anything else sorry. But I'll let the doctor's know you are here."  
  
Amy took out her address book. She had to call Joe Hardy, Matt and Jeff's father. She wasn't sure if anyone had called him yet. He didn't watch a lot of wrestling.   
  
'Hello?'  
  
"Mr. Hardy? This is Amy Dumas. Matt's girlfriend?"  
  
'Oh hello Amy. How are you?'   
  
"I'm okay." She lied. "I hate to call you and tell you this but there was an accident tonight during Matt and Jeff's match."  
  
'What? What happened? Are they okay?'  
  
"They were doing a move from the ladder in the ring onto the announcers table when Jeff slipped. Matt fell headfirst onto the concrete floor knocking him out cold. Doctor's are examining both of them."  
  
'Oh my God!' There was a pause. 'You are in Charlotte tonight right?'  
  
"Yes at Mercy Hospital."  
  
'Look Amy I'm going to drive there. Here's my cell phone number. 704-555-2192. Have the doctor's call me when they know something.'  
  
"Bye Mr. Hardy." Amy said and hung up. She sat down and waited.  
  
***  
"Mr. Hardy I don't see anything really wrong with your ankle except a mild sprain. Luckily that fall didn't do more damage." Dr. Yolanda Briars said to Jeff as she started wrapping his ankle.   
  
"Thanks Dr. Briars."  
  
"And Mr. Hardy? I know I'm not supposed to ask you this but my thirteen-year-old daughter is a big fan. And I was wondering if you could get her an autograph."  
  
"Sure doctor. What's her name?"  
  
"Saundra."  
  
He picked up a pen and a piece of paper and quickly signed an autograph. "What about my brother Matt? Do you know how he is?"  
  
"No I don't. I believe he's still being x-rayed. I'll let them know you are waiting."  
  
Them? Damn that couldn't be good. Jeff thought. He hopped off the examination table and limped out into the waiting room. He found Amy pacing.  
  
"Amy." She turned around. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Did the doctors..."  
  
"No I haven't heard anything. I called your dad."  
  
"Good." Jeff said sitting down in a chair. He propped up his ankle. He saw Amy eyeing the bandaged ankle. "Just a mild sprain."  
  
"Lucky you. You did it and all you get is a mild sprain."  
  
"God Amy I'm just as scared as you are. That's my brother that got hurt you know. I wish it was me in there but it isn't."  
  
"Jeff you knew he didn't want to do the move tonight! The mats weren't there. You could have waited for next week. Or wait longer and get the move down to a tee. But jeez Jeff. How could you be so careless?"  
  
"I slipped Amy! I don't know how but I slipped. I couldn't stop him from falling. If I could I'd take back the night but I can't." He was crying.  
  
Amy wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"Matt Hardy?" 


	4. It Kills Me

Notes: Probably next chapter we'll get into the real plot of this story. Not saying that this isn't but there's a reason for the name of the fic. But this chapter does start to pick up speed. Thank you Amy for pointing that out. That will go in future reference for later chapters. Name of chapter has nothing to do with Matt Hardy's condition.  
  
It Kills Me  
  
Amy and Jeff stood up. "I'm Dr. Ian Lewis. I have been examining Matt. Are either of you related to Matt?"  
  
"I'm his brother." Jeff said. "This is his..."  
  
"Fiancee." Amy said before Jeff could finish that.  
  
Jeff looked at her in shock. That was news to him.   
  
"Okay. I can tell you a little bit of good news. He did not break his neck as was originally feared. There is some strain in his neck but nothing permanent I don't think. However there are more problems. As you know he landed very hard on his head. I have ordered some CAT scans and that's what is going on right now. He's in a coma."   
  
Amy sat down letting the news sink in. Jeff stood there looking very pale.   
  
The doctor continued. "I'm not sure how he'll be if he wakes up. He could have memory loss, paralysis, brain damage, or he could be a vegetable. I don't know. I'll let you know when the CAT scans are done."  
  
"Dr. Lewis. Matt's father wants you to call him. Here's his cellphone number." Amy said handing it to him.  
  
"Thank you I will." He said and walked away.  
  
"Amy..." Jeff started to say but Amy just walked away from him.  
  
***  
The next couple of days passed by slowly. Matt wasn't making any progress and the doctor became less and less confidant of him waking up. Amy and Jeff were talking again but it was still chilly between the two.  
  
Many wrestlers had stopped by, including Vince McMahon. Vince was more for PR Jeff believed. He most likely didn't really care, because before long Vince reminded Jeff of the Africa tour he was supposed to wrestle on. Jeff didn't want to but Vince told him he had to or he'd be fined. That was the way Vince was. He could care less about personal reasons. He wasn't much different from Bischoff they had heard from the former WCW wrestlers. Everyone had heard about what he did to Ric Fhleir in 1998.   
  
Jeff sat in Matt's room and watched him breathe. If it weren't for the IV and the heart monitor a person would think he was asleep. His head was wrapped in bandages. The doctor had suggested talking to him and that's what he did when he went in. He knew his father and Amy did the same thing. "Hi Matt. I have to keep this short because I've got to catch a flight to South Africa tonight. I don't want to but you know Vince. I'll be gone a week. But then again you already knew that since you were also supposed to be on the tour." Jeff was silent, thinking of what to say next. "Whitney's here." He said naming one of their cousins. "She didn't bring Richie or Tabitha though." That was her husband and daughter respectively.   
  
"Jeff?" Adam Copeland asked from the doorway. "We've got to go."  
  
Jeff squeezed his brother's hand. "Gotta go bro. You better be awake when I get home." He said wiping away a tear that started to trail down his face. He left the room and grabbed his suitcase. It was killing him to have to leave his brother. Maybe he should tell Vince to fine him. But then he remembered he was helping foot the medical expenses. He did need to go to Africa no matter how much he wanted to stay here at Mercy Hospital with his brother.  
  
He looked over at Amy who was talking to Whitney his father had gone in. He walked up to her. "I'll call you."  
  
She nodded. She didn't watch him leave. 


	5. Excuse Me?

Notes: We move up the timeline now. It's about six days since the last chapter ended. And almost two weeks since the accident. Also I check just about everything if I make the person go on a flight. Where they'd lay over and when they'd be back and such.   
  
Excuse Me?  
  
Amy was looking over a bridal magazine she bought on the way to the hospital. She wasn't going to give up on Matt. Jeff had called a few times since he left for the Africa shows and she updated him on Matt's situation. Unfortunately there wasn't too much to update him on though.   
  
Shane McMahon's in the room right now. Or he was until he ran out of the room and up to a nurse. Fearing the worst she jumped up and ran into Matt's room. She was surprised by what she found.  
  
Matt was staring at her through tired eyes. Dr. Lewis entered the room and ushered her out before she could say anything.  
  
Shane and Gilbert stood with her as they watched the doctor examine Matt. They couldn't hear what was being said though.   
  
Finally the doctor came out. He looked at them for a few seconds. "I can't be certain but he seems to be all right. As would be expected he doesn't remember what happened that night. But he feels his legs and can move them with no problems. He knows who he is. And he's asking for Amy which I take for a good sign."  
  
"Can we go in and see him?" Gilbert asked.   
  
"Yes but don't stay in there too long. He needs his rest. Don't be surprised if he seems out of it. I just gave him a painkiller. I'm going to keep him for at least another week for observation to make sure he's all right."   
  
Amy wasn't really listening after he said yes. She walked into the room with Gilbert behind her. Matt's face seemed to light up when he saw her enter the room. But he looked tired. She kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy that you are awake. Jeff will be back tonight from Africa." Matt stared at her blankly. She took it as being from the painkiller.   
  
She watched as Gilbert talked to his oldest son. But not too much later Matt was struggling to stay awake. They took it as their cue to leave the room.   
  
"He seems to be doing well don't you think?" Gilbert asked.   
  
"Yeah he does which is great all considering." Amy said. "Maybe we all just worried over nothing."  
  
***  
Jeff impatiently waited as the woman in customs checked his passport. It was a horrendously long flight from Cape Town to London England and then to Washington DC which was where he was right now. He had to catch another flight to Charlotte. But at least he got a couple weeks off while they rework what they are going to do with him since the angle with his brother was no longer going to work.   
  
"Here you go Mr. Hardy." The woman said finally handing back his passport.   
  
He hurried to the Charlotte terminal. He still had a half-hour until the flight started boarding. He called Amy's cellphone number. 'Hello?'  
  
"Amy it's Jeff. I'm in Washington DC. How's Matt?"  
  
'He's awake. And seems to be just fine.'  
  
Jeff let out the breath he had been holding. "Good. I was so worried. I'll be there at around five." He hung up. He was so tired but anxious to see his brother. He didn't even mind signing autographs as he waited. There were a lot of questions asked about his brother. He told them that he was awake. Finally the flight attendant announced that they were going to start boarding. He took his seat, which was a window seat and fell asleep.   
  
"Sir?" Someone asked shaking him. He looked up at the flight attendant. "You need to put your seat back in an upright position. We are going to start descending." Jeff did as asked glad he had his suitcase as a carryon.  
  
When he arrived at Mercy Hospital he paid the taxi driver and then hurried into the hospital. When he arrived at Matt's room he looked in and saw Matt and Amy talking quietly.   
  
"Hey Matt." Jeff said walking in. Matt just stared at him. Jeff figured he was mad about the blown spot. "Sorry about dropping you on your head." Matt frowned and turned to Amy.  
  
"Who's this?" 


	6. Too Painful to Remember

Notes: Dedicated to my favorite 'Redneck' Curt Hennig. One more time out of respect: Rap is Crap!  
  
Too Painful to Remember  
  
Jeff was taken aback by that question. "Is this a joke?"   
  
"Amy? Who is this?" Matt asked puzzled by Jeff's question.   
  
"Matt you really don't know him?"  
  
"Never seen him before. What's going on?" Matt said his eyes growing wide.  
  
"Matt this is your brother Jeff."  
  
"Brother?" Matt's brow wrinkled as if he was trying to remember and shook his head. "I don't remember a brother."  
  
Jeff was floored. How could Matt not remember him?   
  
Matt hit the nurse call button. Tia came into the room. "What can I do for you Matt?"   
  
"I want to see Dr. Lewis."   
  
"I'll go page him." She said hurrying out of the room.   
  
The room was silent while they waited for the doctor to arrive, which he did ten minutes later. "Okay what can I do for you Matt? Oh hello Jeff and Amy." He said when he saw who was also in the room.  
  
"I don't remember him."  
  
"Him? Him who?" He asked not sure and then realization dawned on him. "You mean Jeff?" Matt nodded. "Oh dear. Hmm but you remember everyone else. Who was the ref that night?" He asked Amy and Jeff.  
  
"Nick Patrick." Jeff answered.  
  
"Who?" Matt asked immediately.  
  
"As I suspected. Matt's blocking out everything from that match including you Jeff." Dr. Lewis said. "It's not rare for a person to block out something painful like that. We hadn't even thought of asking him since he remembered everything else. Jeff and Amy can you please leave the room while I ask Matt some questions. It'll only take a few minutes."  
  
When they left the room Jeff started crying. "This is my punishment. Him not remembering me is my punishment for making him do the spot."  
  
Amy looked at him. "I didn't think he didn't know you Jeff. He remembered we are engaged. Jeff it was as if you were erased out of his mind."  
  
"I bet that makes you happy." Jeff said. He was still effected by Matt's announcement he didn't care what he said to her right now. "That he doesn't remember me."  
  
"Jeff that's ridiculous. You know that..."  
  
"Excuse me." Dr. Lewis said. "If you could keep it down for a few minutes I'd like to tell you what's going on." They quieted down. "As I said he has partial amnesia where he's blocking everyone who was in the match most likely because of the painful fall. Jeff just act normal around him. Act as if he remembers you but do help fill in any blanks he has. I'm going to keep him for a couple more days for observation. He won't be able to return to the ring for a couple months. I know you are busy wrestling Jeff but I think it would help him recover if you were around him as much as possible. Now if you'll excuse me I have a few patients to look at." 


End file.
